WW3 Hetalia style
by Norgeykun
Summary: China and Russia get into a war.


The Asians just sat there waiting painfully for China and Japan to stop fighting. Japan was on the Axis and China on the Allies so the other Asians didn't know what side to pick. Meanwhile Japan, Italy, and Germany were listening in an Allied Forces meeting. They weren't very successful though seeing as America was just yelling pointlessly, Russia was drinking vodka, France and England were fighting, and China well… was hugging his panda. But then Italy started making noise and China and Russia looked at the wall ignoring everything around them. Japan and Germany got him to shut up while China started walking towards the door. Russia knew what it was so he threw his pipe at the door killing Japan. All the Allied stopped and stared at the blood gushing through the door when Russia walked over took his pipe and walked back to the vodka. Italy was screaming and ran away while Germany sat there staring in shock. America was curious so he slowly opened the door and saw the body with Germany next to it. China went next to Germany staring in shock next to him. America then said "We win?" Germany then charged at America with rage while Russia quickly hit him in the head with the pipe killing Germany. Italy came running in. "No not Doitsu!" Russia was about to hit him with the pipe when America stopped him and convinced him to let Italy live. China was sitting there crying on Japan's dead body. China then declared war against Russia. Russia just stood there smiling. "Oh so the little Asian wants to fight da?" China then yelled. "This is world war three aru!" Then he ran off crying. They were all staring at Ivan then finally Arthur said "What have you done!" After a while the Allies and Italy chose to be teamed with either China or Russia. America, England, Italy, and Canada chose China while France chose Russia only to be against England.

After a while a few countries couldn't pick a side and ended up on a "neutral" team. Belgium and The Netherlands started the neutral team picking up members along the way. Austria and Hungary joined Russia to be against Prussia who joined China. Liechtenstein and Switzerland joined the neutral team. Poland and Lithuania were forced to join Russia along with Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine. As for the Nordics, Norway, Faroe Islands, and Iceland joined China while Sweden, Finland, and Sealand joined neutral, and Denmark joined Russia. Egypt also joined neutral. Greece and Turkey joined China to avenge Japan along with The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus. Monaco joined Russia to be with France. Romano, Seborga, and Spain joined China for Italy. Cuba also joined China, but for Canada. Australia and Wy joined China as well. Seychelles joined neutral. Albania joined China to stalk Greece. Bulgaria joined Russia. Czech Republic and Slovakia joined China. Moldova, Luxemburg, and Ireland all joined the neutral team. Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales joined China. Romania and Portugal are After a while a few countries couldn't pick a side and ended up on a "neutral" team. Belgium and The Netherlands started the neutral team picking up members along the way. Austria and Hungary joined Russia to be against Prussia who joined China. Liechtenstein and Switzerland joined the neutral team. Poland and Lithuania were forced to join Russia along with Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine. As for the Nordics, Norway, Faroe Islands, and Icelandjoined China while Sweden, Finland, and Sealand joined neutral, and Denmark joined Russia. Egypt also joined neutral. Greeceand Turkey joined China to avenge Japan along with The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus. Monaco joined Russia to be with France. Romano, Seborga, and Spain joined China for Italy. Cuba also joined China, but for Canada. Australia and Wy joined China as well. Seychelles joined neutral. Albania joined China to stalk Greece. Bulgariajoined Russia. Czech Republic and Slovakia joined China. Moldova, Luxemburg, and Ireland all joined the neutral team. Northern Ireland,Scotland, and Wales joined China. Romania and Portugal are on China's side too while Vatican City is with Russia. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, Uganda, Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo, Sahara, Ethiopia, and Libya are all on neutral. Cameroon, Cyprus, and New Zealand joined China. Paraguay is on the neutral team. And that's pretty much it.

The Asians got even madder at the Russians so they decided to send out troops. They sent out Prussia and Cuba. They walked for a while then ran into Hungary and Austria. "What the hell are you doing here!" Prussia yelled. Elizebeta then responded "Shut up do you want a fight?" "That's vhat's ve're here for!" Cuba saw those two fighting so just quickly punched Austria in the face knocking him out with blood everywhere. Hungary quickly got her frying pan out and swung at Prussia knocking him out with even more blood. "Sure you want to fight?" Cuba said, but Hungary's response was a quick swing of her pan quickly blocked by Cuba's fist. Cuba then tripped her, kicked her in the chest, and picked up the pan. He crushed the pan in his hands like it was nothing and finished off Elizebeta. He then walked away feeling he had done enough revenge for the Asians.

The "neutral" team was plotting an attack on the Russians because they think the Russians would think it was the Asians causing more war. They sent Liechtenstein and Switzerland for Vash's gun power. They started sneaking through the trees seeing Belarus and Ukraine so they quickly hid. Vash quickly peeked his gun out and shot Belarus. Belarus got her knife and deflected the bullet to hit Lili killing her Vash started crying and shot Ukraine leaving with Lili's body trying to stop his tears. Belarus looked down at Ukraine's body and tried to fight the urge but started to cry and thought in her head to make sure and get revenge against China.

Belarus went insane and ran towards the Asians as fast as she could. Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, North Korea, Hong Kong, Thailand, Mongolia, and China were all there. She went as fast as she could, killing them and deflecting bullets, swords, and trying to hold back tears. She killed Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, and almost China when Hong Kong yelled. Why are you crying Natalia, it was just Austria and Hungary." Then Belarus screamed at him "What about Ukraine?" He quickly responded "We never killed Ukraine, Cuba only killed Austria and Hungary." "Cuba… you never sent anyone else out? "Hungary killed Prussia and that's it." "No guns." "No." Belarus glanced around the room. She then ran out as fast as she could. The last of the Asians were also holding back tears from all of the ones that recently died.

Vash was about to run back holding in his tears for Lili but then he glanced over at two figures sleeping. It looked like Estonia and Latvia to him and he was right. He quickly shot Estonia in his sleep and Latvia woke up at the sound crying scared while Vash put a quick shot through Latvia killing them both and leaving their bodies. He slowly walked and saw some of China's troops. It was America and England. He quickly shot them both as they were laughing next to a camp fire. He needed to avenge his Lili by killing everyone in sight. A couple seconds later Vash got shot in the heart by a crying angry Canada. "No one messes with them!" He picked up Vash's gun and tossed America's shotgun now searching for the neutral team's base. He looked around and saw some people and fired till he was out of ammo and ran. He ended up killing almost all the Africans. He killed Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, Uganda, Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo, Sahara, Ethiopia, and Libya. He ran as fast as he could even though he killed everyone there at the time. He realized he shouldn't have done that now Seychelles will be really sad and that made him run faster all the way back to China's base dropping the gun on the way.

The "neutral" team stopped their neutral name because of their violence so they're the Dutch team. The Dutch just lost a lot of members because of Canada but they never saw who killed them. The Dutch thought they just randomly died. Canada didn't even know he did it. Now all he wants is revenge on the Dutch team. He walked in on the Asians and the other members sitting there depressed. He tried to tell them about Switzerland, America, and the others but no one would listen. He just sat next to them yet he was all alone. North Korea was complaining about America not being back yet while China was focusing on battle plans. Moldova, Luxemburg, and Ireland all jumped in ready to fight. Northern Ireland stared at Ireland and got up. Czech Republic and Slovakia got up to face Moldova and Luxemburg while Norway urged them to stop. No matter how much Norway said they shouldn't do it Slovakia punched Luxemburg right in the face. He almost fell but he went right back and punched back. They ended up getting in a huge fist fight. During that Czech punched Moldova straight in the chest and didn't stop punching and kicking. Moldova didn't stand a chance and just fell to the ground. As that happened Ireland and Northern Ireland were staring at each other for a while. They both had the same idea. They tackled each other and got in a fight in the ground. While that went on, Luxemburg hit Slovakia down to the floor onto Northern Ireland and Ireland. That wasn't the plan because Australia was about to hit Ireland with his whip and ended up hitting Slovakia and Northern Ireland killing them both. Australia stared in shock not meaning to kill his teammates. Ireland quickly got up only to be hit with an axe. Norway's axe. Norway stood there glaring at Australia. "Sorry mate, you know I didn't mean to do it right?" "Yeah I know." Norge responded then he ran and cut Luxemburg in half. He glanced over at Czech who just finished off Moldova. Czech then looked at Norway and said "Nice job…" Norway just looked down and said "I guess…" Czech looked at Slovakia and started crying. Norway just sat back down looking down at his pink bunny.

Norway was sitting down looking at his pink bunny for a couple of days so Iceland walked over and sat by him. "What's wrong bror?" Norway sighed and looked up at Iceland. "I… I got… attacked." Iceland looked concerned "What how and by who?" Norway went back to staring at the bunny. "At first I suspected Sweden or Denmark but that couldn't be right so I suspected America. Alfred had no reasoning or evidence though so now I think it was someone like Libya or something. Iceland hugged Norway and Norway hugged him back. Iceland then said "I wish I was there so I could've protected you." Norway got a little louder "From bombs and guns!" Iceland looked at him. "I would have at least tried." Norway looked at him. "I… I Iove you bror." Iceland looked back. "I love you too Norge." Norway walked away and sat down away from everyone hugging his bunny plushy. Ice just stared at him sadly while Norway sat there sadly. Norway started walking out the door when Iceland said something "where you going Nor?" Norway coldly responded. "To kill Denmark." Iceland looked shocked. "So you really do hate him don't you?" Norway glanced over and kept moving. "Ja." Iceland followed him but was a little scared to kill his friend even though Norway hated him so much. Australia watched him say that and walk out so he got Wy in his arms and followed them. Wy kept asking what they were doing and all Australia said was "To help out a friend." New Zealand saw Aussie leave and Faroe Islands saw Norway leave so they caught up with Australia and WY to catch up with Norway and Iceland.

Vatican City was walking in to invade China's team when they were quickly shot by Switzerland's gun. Turkey found it on the ground and was guarding China's base. Monaco just popped up and attacked Turkey. He shot Monaco quickly. Turkey just laughed. "That the best you got Ivan?" Belarus walked out of the shadows and laughed. "I thought they would do a little more damage. Oh well." She stabbed her knife into Turkey as he screamed in pain. "There is no way you can win." She picked up the gun and walked inside. She walked in and two shots were fired killing Romania and Portugal. Cameroon and Cyprus quickly got up only to be shot by Belarus. Albania and Greece charged at Belarus and she stabbed Greece and then quickly shot Albania. She then shot Romano, Seborga, and Spain. She aimed at France then shot but right when she did she fell to the floor. Greece was right behind her. He was completely covered with blood holding a knife into the back of Belarus's neck. "That's it for you Natalia." Was all he could say. There were dead bodies all over the floor. He picked up the gun then stared down at Belarus's dead body. Scotland and Wales were just standing and fell to the ground. "Kolkolkol." was all that was heard. Russia then appeared with his pipe. "Thank you for killing sestra Belarus little ones but now I have to kill you. Vietnam and North Korea also fell. South Korea started crying and then groped him out of anger. Ivan just looked down and hit him with the pipe. China and Hong Kong looked scared. Cuba stepped up and punched Russia. Russia hit him with the pipe and he survived. They fought for a while until Cuba lied dead and bloody on the floor. Russia glanced over at Italy. And Italy held up a white flag looking more scared and sad as he ever has in his life. Ivan chuckled then piped him. The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus fell to the floor because he got jumped on by Poland and Lithuania. Greece shot them as soon as they got in but right after the second shot Ivan piped him. Bulgaria walked in and Czech talked them and they got in a fight they eventually both fell dead on the ground. Russia shot two shots one at Hong Kong and the other at China. The one aimed for China was deflected by Canada who was completely invisible. Canada and Hong Kong fell to the floor. Russia shot another at China but he was out of bullets. Not even a second later China jumped on him and Mongolia stole his pipe and piped him. They stared down at the body. They finally won. A second later something that scared them happened.

Seychelles jumped down. "WHO THE HELL KILLED MY FRIENDS!" China and Mongolia scared in fear. Egypt and Paraguay walked out. The Asians looked at each other and nodded their heads. They dashed over and quickly killed Egypt and Paraguay like it was nothing. Seychelles picked up the gun then Mongolia yelled. "That's out of bullets you idiot!" Seychelles growled and took out bullets. She loaded the gun then shot at them. Mongolia piped her quickly. She wasn't a very good shot. Holland walked out slowly. He looked over and smirked. China dashed over and The Netherlands pushed him back and took the gun from the ground. "Okay you two let us have your land and no one gets hurt." "US!" Mongolia yelled. "The Dutch" He responded. China just got back up and charged. Holland looked down and strangled him while Mongolia watched in horror. Mongolia started crying for the first time ever. All he could say was. "Die." He got the pipe ready and charged. Holland threw the gun towards him then Belgium jumped and caught the gun killing Mongolia while she was in the air. "We win." Holland said as Belgium landed.

Australia, Faroe, Wy, and New Zealand caught up with Norway and Iceland and talked for a while. Sweden walked up with Finland and Sealand at his sides. Finland looked at Norway. "What are you doing here?" Norway just looked at him while Denmark walked into them. "Hey Norway! You finally decided to marry me?" Norway glared at him and got out his axe. Denmark looked at him. "Something wrong?" Norway swung his axe and Den jumped back quickly having his shirt and chest get cut. "What the hell Norge!" He yelled. Everyone lined up by Norway except for Sweden. Sweden glared at Sealand and Finland so they ran over on Denmark's side. They all got in a huge fight while Wy and Sealand walked off. "Why are you here Wy?" Sealand said. "Australia's my dad." "Sweden is mine." "So our dads are fighting." They both looked sad. "Yeah they are." "Hopefully they live." "To tell the truth I like your dad better than my dad." "You could live with me if your dad dies." "And you with mine." They both had a small smile and kissed for a second when Australia looked over and then at Sweden. "We shouldn't fight mate." He had a faint smile. Sweden just stared then took one hand and chocked him to death. Sealand and Wy were both crying once they saw that. Sealand got up and yelled. "Why!" Wy just glared and got out her paintbrush. Sealand took the brush and said something to Finland. Finland and Sealand started killing Sweden until he was on the ground coughing out blood. Finland was about to deliver the final blow when he started crying. "I love you Sweden!" Sweden looked and did the same thing he did to Australia. Sealand was about to stab him with the giant paintbrush when Sweden did the neck to him. Wy stared in horror then took the brush and finished him off. "S-Sealand…" was all she could say. New Zealand walked over to Wy. "We shouldn't have come here." He said. Right then Denmark sliced him with the axe along with Wy. Faroe Islands took the brush and stabbed Denmark while Denmark quickly sliced his neck. Norway took his axe and sliced Denmark's neck. "I just… couldn't live with him." Iceland stood away from the fight the whole time then walked over to Norway. "You did what you needed to do."

Holland and Belgium just walked up. All four of them there were holding the most deadly weapons in the whole war, Holland with the pipe, Belgium with Switzerland's gun, Iceland with Wy's giant paintbrush, and Norway with his axe. Holland then said. "We own you now." Norway just glared at him with tears in his eyes out of the fallen Australia, Finland, Faroe, and the others he actually cared about. He just held the axe ready for a fight. Iceland held the paintbrush ready then he looked down and back up. Belgium walked over to Iceland. "So you just got that? Why don't you go paint a picture of your boyfriend over there?" She pointed to Norway. "Why don't you go make some waffles?" Iceland responded. Belgium just shot and Iceland picked up Den's axe using it to deflect the bullet then he sliced Belgium's neck. Iceland looked over at The Netherlands. Holland saw Belgium's dead body. He walked over and picked up the gun. He pointed the gun at Iceland and fired the trigger. Iceland dropped the axe at the fear of the gunshot's sound. Norway looked at him then jumped pushing Iceland out of the way. Norway was now on the ground barely breathing. "I… served my purpose Ice, just don't let him win. Oh and Iceland?" "Yeah?" Iceland responded. Norway then died.

Iceland looked down at Norway drying. He grabbed the axe and sliced Holland's neck as fast as he could. No one could do a thing about it. Iceland then collapsed down crying over Norway's body. Mr. Puffin flew over onto Iceland's shoulder. Iceland couldn't move from Norway's body now covered in tears. Iceland was the last country left and he hated it. He was all alone, just him and Mr. Puffin.


End file.
